Angra
Angra is a powerful boss that appeared in Angra Nest and was released alongside Z-VIRUS: Scenario. Later, it appears in Poisoning at round 5, Desert Plant and Zombie Giant mode. Overview Angra is an evolved form of Siege Type Dione. The players will be facing Dione for the third time but in a more evolved form and thus, much more powerful then its pre-evolution as it gains new techniques and abilities, while it retains its poison element. This will also be the first time that the players would be facing a boss zombie that has the ability to fly due to it's wings, making it the first soaring enemy known in Zombie Scenario. In Desert Plant, Angra appears in some certain days, starting from the 7th day. Once appeared, it will fly to the player's shelter to throw some Venom Guards and special zombie types, which come in a dark-blue colored skin, until it reaches outside the map, specifically near the truck which blocks the way where he lands on. Later, it becomes a playable character for Zombie team which can be controlled through third-person-view in Zombie Giant mode. Tactics and Tips *Angra has the ability to drop your weapon. To prevent that from happening, jump when Angra is just about to land on to the ground. *Move behind Angra when he is using his poison breathe to avoid damage. *When Angra is collecting poison for poison breathe, he will lock on to one player. To avoid being hit, keep running and jump to the left or right side to avoid a direct hit. *Be generous and drop powerful weapons for your teammates as Angra has extremely high HP and attacking damage. *Do not stand below Angra when it is flying because when it lands on the ground, it will instantly kill a player. *Focus on increasing your level of HP as you will be receiving a lot of damage on that round. *Use a weapon that has high rate of fire and damage e.g BALROG-V, SKULL-6, SKULL-5, SKULL-3, Thunderbolt or AT4-CS. *Use Browning M2HB Heavy Machine Gun to damage Angra whenever possible as it can deal very high damage. *While Angra is flying out the area, quickly run to the radar computer and switch on by press button to detect Angra and prevent death instantly by its poison (Note: there are 2 radar computers that need to be switched on together, so 2 players are recommended to stand beside them). *Angra has the same tentacle attack as Dione, but it is more damaging and has a different pattern. *Angra has three tentacle attack patterns; one instantly damages the player if he/she is under the tentacle areas, the other has a time delay before all tentacles attack at the same time, and the last and most difficult to avoid is when Angra stomps on the ground multiple times to trigger more tentacles. Be advised that while doing this attack Angra can predict where the player will be and therefore the tentacle will most likely appear after the players. It is recommended to draw a circle on the ground to avoid being hit. *If you can't dodge tentacle attack from Angra while he can predict your moves, try to jump on radar computer at the corner so you're not being hit. Alternatively, duck so that the tentacles won't be able to toss you upwards. Zombie Giant In Zombie Giant, Angra was added as one of the playable zombies, all his skills is accessible. Once evolved, Angra will change appearance into bluish color scheme with some part colored cyan (similar to Fallen Titan, and gains access to his fourth skill, which can release poison fog. Skill Table Minimum Weapons Required Achievements Honor mission Gallery Zombie Scenario= File:Angra_ingamemdl.png|In-game model gogg.png|Ditto, HD File:Angra_flying_hd.png|Ditto, flying Angra_death_mdl.png|Dead model Monksssssssssssss.png|Tentacle model angra_eggmdl.png|Egg model Bosshp bg left angra.png|Helper HUD Angra msg.png|Message in Zombie Shelter: Coop Zombipoison.png|Poison effect when inflicted by Angra 20120730ff_5.jpg|Promotional art Angraposter.png|South Korea poster angracp.png|China poster Angragameplay.png|In-game screenshot |-| Zombie Giant= zg_angra.png|Model Angrazgmodel.png|Ditto zg_angra2.png|Ditto, after evolution Angrazgmodel1.png|Ditto File:Zgv3twhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zgver3chinapos.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_151028.png|Japan poster File:Zgupdate.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Angrazgindopos.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Angrazgscreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Angrazgsceenshot2.jpg|Ditto, after evolving hud_angra.png|Hud portrait Trivia *Angra is the final evolution of Dione, which evolved to Siege Type Dione. The iconic part is the wings. It is also the first boss in Zombie Scenario that has ability of flying. *Angra is based on an European Dragon. *Angra is the Avestan-language name of Angra Mainyu which means "Evil Spirit". In Persian Mythology, Angra Mainyu was the god of darkness, death and destruction. *Angra is one of the strongest boss ever to deal with due to its abilities that are often cause disorientation. Examples include its toxic breath which covers a wide range with a short warmup, and its shockwave landing which drops all players' weapon if they don't jump on time. *Previously, Angra just appeared as a summon in Zombie Giant. It can be summoned using Dione's fourth ability. It will soar throughout the sky and use the poison breath attack. Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Z-VIRUS bosses